Age For Beauty
by JEWTzilla
Summary: (1shot) A short sweet Sonally story, about what's INSIDE. Sonic x Sally


Age For Beauty

By JEWTzilla

All character rights belong to their respectful owners.

Warning: Contains 'Sonally.' Don't like? DON'T READ!

Key:

" " = Speech, ( ) = Thought, ' ' = Something else…obviously not to important.

Sonic Acorn, Age: 55 (Metabolic Age: 29)

Sally Alicia Acorn, Age: 57

*Note: Species…NO idea what Sally is. I've heard Fox, Squirrel, Ground-squirrel, Chipmunk, etc. So I'm just going with the one they picked for the comics; Squirrel.(kinda makes more sense; Acorn and Squirrel)

Dusk was setting lower on a large house on Station Street, many of the other houses lights had all turned out early. Whether to get a few extra hours sleep, or to enjoy the company of their lovers bed early. ;) However this large house on the street had still one lone light on, towards the back, the bedroom. Sally stood alone in the wide bedroom, sulking in her blue robe, several feet away she could hear the sounds of running water as her Mate was finishing brushing his teeth. A happy little melody being hummed as he did so, slightly 'dancing' to and fro in his boxers where he stood…She didn't need to see him to know he was in phenomenal physical shape for his age, even more so limber that he never seemed to have aches or pains despite all his supersonic movements. Crossing the room to a corner with a large oval shaped standing-mirror she opened her robe and examined herself, her blue undergarments almost blending into the background of her robe. The elderly squirrel's frown only increased in volume, her depression at the sight of herself making her close the blue robe again. A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist, a familiar chin resting on her shoulder. In the mirror she could see Sonic's handsome face right beside hers, smiling in content, he nuzzled against her neck as he happily sighed.

"I love you."

Sally's mood didn't change, with her aging body she felt that his words were merely to comfort her so she wouldn't bring him down…How could he still want to be with her.

"…I'm old."

His emerald eyes drifted to her reflection as he smirked.

"Okay? So am I."

Sally's gaze roamed all over her body, any imperfections that couldn't be seen she could feel.

"…How can you say you still love 'this?' "

She watched as his emerald eyes trailed along her figure, still smiling to himself he replied in content.

"Beautiful."

"I don't look beautiful."

"Do to."

Sally ignored his childish protest, still not seeing the beauty in the mirror, voicing her disparities in a self-loathing tone.

"…My face is wrinkly."

The blue hedgehog happily responded.

"From smiling too much."

"…My hands hurt."

A strong tan hand carefully took hers in itself, a thumb softly tracing the lines in it.

"From all your exceptionally hard work."

"…My knees hurt."

"Cause you've been everywhere you wanted to go."

Sally's eyes moved up to her waist.

"…I'm overweight."

The emerald eyes scanned the reflection's waist, a smirk forming on his muzzle.

"I like 'muffins.' "

lol, 'muffin top'

Sally fought a small smile that threatened to creep up on her, straightening up she continued.

"…My chest is flat."

"Less stress on your back."

"…My back DOES hurt."

"From too much loving." ;)

"…I have zero libido."

"It pleasures me just to be with you."

There was silence…Sally's expression hadn't changed as she processed all the things she'd heard.

"…How?...How can being with 'this' honestly bring you happiness?"

The blue hedgehog hugged her tight.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Even when it's cover is old and wrinkly?"

Her eyes connected to his in the mirror, he looked at her for a moment before gingerly speaking to her.

"A book's cover will endure hardships; it'll get scratched, ruffed up, and the pages will become worn and brittle over time…However…"

A hand guided Sally's chin away from the mirror and into the face of her Mate, who stared back at her with loving adoration.

"…The story you fell in love with, never changes."

A warm pair of lips pressed against Sally's, though her eyes remained open as she stared in wonder at the blue hedgehog. Allowing the hand around her to guide her towards the bed she retired to their soft covers and lay on one side facing the mirror still. Sonic snuggled up behind her, matching her shape and wrapping an arm lovingly around her waist…After a few moments of silence Sally whispered to her Mate.

"…I still don't think I'm beautiful."

Sonic sighed, though before he could say anything the elderly squirrel turned over slowly so that she could embrace him. A soft smile on her muzzle.

"…But you make me feel beautiful."

:3


End file.
